


A Warm Welcome

by KinkShameless (WadaFics)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, F/M, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/KinkShameless
Summary: Being married to the Prime Minister of Adrestia was a wonderful honor. Ferdinand spoiled and loved you immensely, and he always did his best to show he cared. However, his position did require him to leave occasionally for long stretches of time. Yet, when he comes home early and catches you asleep in bed, he decides to surprise you with some much needed attention.(Reader is given no gendered pronouns, but anatomy is that of the female sex.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladdybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladdybug/gifts).



> So uhhh, I didn't think I would write another reader-insert, but you know, I was enabled by my sweet friend <3  
> I just saw the lack of NSFW inserts for Ferdinand and was offended, so I had to take matters into my own hands.  
> Please enjoy a very loving, but also very kinky, reader-insert with with you husband Mr. Aegir ;p
> 
> CWs: Although the reader is not gendered, this fic does contain vaginal sex and use of terms such as pussy, cunt, clit, etc  
> Have fun with the smut :3

It was early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise upon the horizon, when your husband was returning home. Ferdinand had been sent off on a trip away from Aegir territory to across the Empire to Nuvelle territory in the west. He had gone to work on a sailing route between Nuvelle’s ports from Alibnea, after a trade deal had been made recently between the two countries. Working along with Constance was both a delight and a chore; her excitement and commitment to keeping her territory prosperous after gaining her station back after the war was admirable, but there were times her energy could be staggering. Both from excess of it, or lack of it.

However, that was all behind him after a long carriage ride back to his shared estate with you. He was eager to see your lovely face again, as he had missed your company greatly in his absence. He knew that you could handle being without him for extended periods of time, but he much preferred being by your side. After all, to be a good husband he had to be able to tend to your needs and wishes. It was much harder to do so when being sent off on diplomatic missions at the wishes of the Emperor, but he always tried his best to make up for it whenever the two of you spent time together.

Upon returning home, he was quietly greeted by some of the servants in your manor. He was quick to shush them quiet, not wanting to have you woken up so soon. It was barely daybreak after all, and he had a much better plan for waking you up than hearing the noise of your staff trying to take away his coat and shoes down on the main floor. So, he quickly removes his outer coat and boots before nearly leaping towards the staircase. He had a spring in his step like a child, nearly missing a stair or two in his rush to see you.

Silently strolling down the hallways, he reaches your shared bedroom and slowly creaks the door open. His eyes are greeted by the sight of you asleep in bed, curled upon your side and nuzzling into his usual side of the mattress. It sets off a sense of **longing** within Ferdinand, watching the way you unconsciously yearn for him while resting. He approached the bed, undressing himself further along the way. Unbuttoning his waistcoat and his undershirt, he slips both off and folds them gently upon the top of his dresser. Then, he slides down each sock, following with his trousers to be neatly pressed, too.

It was too early to be so formally dressed, and he felt possessed at the idea of greeting you in bed. What could be a warmer welcome than meeting together in the comforts of your sheets? So, he carefully lifted the blankets and slid himself into the bed, doing his best to not make it shake too much and wake you. Luckily, you seemed to be sleeping rather deeply, and he instantly found himself _enamored_ at your appearance. Lifting the sheets to join you, he spotted your lack of clothing. Wearing one of his own linen sleep shirts, which was adorable upon you in his opinion, and just a pair of underwear was all to be seen.

While he had been planning to catch up on some rest himself, being apart from you and seeing your beautiful body lying before him had a **shift** go off inside of him. He doesn’t want to touch you too much in fear of waking you up, so he simply gazes upon you, adoring the bedhead state of your hair, the faint sound of your breathing, and the warmth that radiated off of your body. As he leans in to get a better look, you suddenly switch your position, turning upon your back and fiddling with the blanket. In the process, he watches the way his shirt falls down your shoulder to expose more of your collar. He finds the sight of your gorgeous skin to be lovely, especially the peek at your cleavage as the sheet shifted downwards in your turning.

“Darling,...you are quite the _tempting_ morsel.” He sighs to himself, feeling a rush of dirty thoughts invade his mind as he studies your face. He hopes it is not too selfish, but being away for even a few days was near agony for him. As much as he adored his position as Prime Minister, he never wanted to slack on the most crucial job he had, which was that of being your life partner.

He brings his fingers to gently brush across your skin, sliding down your arm and towards your sides. He feels the smooth fabric of the linen against him as his fingers move towards your waist, gently teasing where the waistband of your underwear meets your hip. His fingers dip under it, barely tugging at it to roll it down and back up in a playful manner. Those pesky, lecherous thoughts keep gnawing at his brain.

What could be better than waking beside your husband?

Perhaps waking up with him pressed **deeply inside** you, filling you up the way he knows you like it.

His own imagination begins to excite him, feeling his pulse increase under his skin. A sudden rush of desire heads southwards. Between his legs, he can feel a small throbbing in his loins, but he ignores it. He was much more concerned with your pleasure than his own. If he was going to act lewdly, he might as well treat you like the sweet deity that you are. Hence, he begins to slip underneath the covers, making sure to move slowly to not startle you awake. It would ruin the surprise if you were to wake up before he had even begun the fun.

Guiding himself between your legs, he stares directly at the sight of your clothed pussy. The urge to rip the damn underwear off was strong, but he holds himself back. He was a _noble gentleman_ after all, and he wasn't going to ruin his lover’s clothes. So, he merely leans forward to press two fingers against your lips, rubbing them slowly through the fabric. Quickly, you begin to react, squirming somewhat at the touch, but not enough to wake up. He continues to rub his fingers in a tender, circular motion towards your clit, pulling the fabric off to the side with his other hand.

“ _Goddess_ ,...you look **divine** to taste…” He whispers to himself, feeling it get rather hot under the sheets at an alarming pace. However, that does not stop him. He continues to rub his thumb against your clit, listening to the way your breathing changes, growing more short and pant-like at his actions.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he dives in with his face.

His tongue reaches out, running across your delicate folds and tasting just how wet you were already becoming for him. It was an ego boost to know he could get you riled up, even when you were fast asleep. He glides his tongue across in various patterns, keeping the pace ever changing. Quick, small licks where the tip of his tongue teases at your clit. Then, slow swipes of his tongue across your lips, being so daring to barely push the tip of his tongue inside.

He can already feel the way you are growing more aroused, getting wetter not just by his tongue and saliva. He nuzzles in closer, his nose pressing up against your stomach as he devours every part of you with much skill. He was well known for having a witty tongue, but only you knew firsthand all the magic that could be performed with it behind closed doors. His eagerness to teasingly suck upon your clit is the final push that causes you to open your eyes and wake up with a loud moan.

As you slowly begin to gather your senses, eyes still blurry as you blink them together a few times to squeeze the drowsiness out of them. You can feel a hot, wetness between your legs like nothing else. Gasping, you grab at the sheets and yank them off to see that you had not been merely having a vivid wet dream. Instead, you are greeted with the familiar sight of bountiful orange curls of hair in between your thighs. Before you is your husband eagerly eating you out as if it were his last meal. He doesn’t even falter as the blankets are removed, his tongue slipping inside of you without a stutter.

“ _Ooooh, F-Ferdinand…_ ” You cannot contain the mewls that fall from your lips, astonished that your husband had returned early from his trip and was now relishing in the way your thighs tremble and clench around his head. A hand moves down to grip at the top of his head, pulling upon his hair to try and gain any sense of control.

However, Ferdinand does not show mercy, he continues to lick and suck as if his very life depended on it, moving his hands to be upon each of your thighs. He pushes and holds them back with his superior strength, not allowing you to close up or push back. Every sound that falls from your lips is inspiring, keeping him motivated as you are nearing a climax. He can tell by the way your hips jerk forward, nearly stopping his ability to breathe. At this point, his own cock is hard as it presses against the bed, but he doesn’t care one bit. Instead, he brings you to a breathtaking orgasm.

“”I...I cannot last-” Your voice cuts off as you cum from the sweet stimulation of his tongue, arching your hips forward against him as he cleans you up before you can drip and make a mess of the sheets.

Pulling away, you are greeting with the arrogant grin of Ferdinand. He licks at his glistening mouth, seeming proud as ever to greet you in such a lewd manner. He maneuverers himself, crawling over top of you so that he can hover above and stare _longingly_ into your eyes. He rests on his knees and elbows, still situated between your hips as he presses his forehead against your own. Nuzzling your noses together, he pouts his lips together to ask for a kiss.

Catching your breath, you peck his lips and then follow through with a few more kisses. It feels great to see him again. Being apart from your spouse was never a fun time. The estate was so large, and it felt so empty without his warm, buzzing personality filling the halls. He was simply a ball of **sunshine** , and you felt like a flower that would wilt without his bright company. Luckily, he always showered you with his affection, nearly smothering you when he came home from business. Today was no exception.

“Mhm, my beloved, it is so good to see you again.” Ferdinand says with a sigh, blushing when you reach a hand forward to run through his hair and push it behind his ear. “I missed you terribly while away. You were not too lonely, were you?”

“No, no...I was alright.” You quickly answered, gazing into his amber eyes. “...Quite a _cheeky_ greeting, though. I thought you were not due home for a few more days?”

“Ah, we wrapped up the deal early, so I was free to depart early. How fortunate, yes?” He hums, shifting ever slightly to guide a hand down to caress your cheek. “I wanted it to be a surprise, and I do believe I did quite well to catch you off guard, yes?”

You roll your eyes at his arrogance, ready to call him out for the way his voice teased you, but then were reminded of a **stiff** situation. Your hips bump against his own, feeling the hard outline of his cock through his undergarments against your cunt. You shudder at the feeling, sensing just how worked up he had gotten from eating you out. He was such a dutiful husband, always eager and willing to put your needs before his own. How you had ever managed to win his hand out of all the eligible suitors was beyond your comprehension. Perhaps fighting a war together did help to edge out the competition, winning his favor and heart.

“ _O-Ohh._ ” He stutters out, trying to act like he was merely clearing his throat at the accidental grinding.

“You seem quite... **excited** to see me again this morning.” You coo, rolling your hips towards him to rut against his erection. He tenses before you, hissing through his teeth. “Were you hoping to celebrate our little reunion?”

The way you keep grinding causes him to dampen his underwear with a wet spot, along with the slickness of your lower lips staining the fabric. He wants nothing more than to press your hips down and stop your insistent teasing by stretching you upon his cock. But this was supposed to be all about _you_ and _your wishes._ So, he was trying his very best to keep himself behaving and acting like a man with composure. When in reality, he felt like he was a second away from plunging into your tight cunt.

“Heh,...I just did. You do not need to feel obligated for anything more. I know it is quite early, and you must be tired.” He answers, though a bit nervously with a stifled chuckle.

To which, you move your hands down to your shirt. One by one, you begin to unbutton the shirt and reveal your nude body before him. His eyes grow wide as you seem to be in such a **playful** mood, pulling open the shirt and revealing your chest. He gawks at your breasts, adjusting his balance so that he can wrap both of his hands around each one. He grabs and squeezes at the flesh, making you sing out in delight. Those fingers begin to tease your nipples, twisting and tweaking at them in ways that make your hips jerk forward more to grind against his cock.

Grunting, Ferdinand cannot help himself as he just barely begins to rut his hips back, enjoying the warm friction as he massages at your chest. He loves the feeling of them so soft in his hands, especially the way you would arch further into his touch when he rolled each nipple between his finger and thumb.

“Ferdie,...more. I-I want more of your attention. I missed you far too much.” You take in a sharp inhale when he leans downwards to suck upon one of your breasts. He bites tenderly upon the hardened nipple, wiggling his tongue all across it to give it plenty of stimulation. His other hand keeps twisting the other one between his fingers, all while your hips rock together in _blissful_ harmony. If only that dreaded cloth wasn’t between the two of you. Then it would be so much greater, so much closer.

“M-Me too…” He whispers against your skin, switching off to the other breast. Both had to be given proper attention and care. He was no lackluster lover, and he would be certain that you were thoroughly pleasured. “...I want nothing more than to be **filthy** and stuff you with my cock. I want to make an **utter mess** out of you.”

His voice grows low and sensual, and it sends electric shocks down your spine. It was rare that you got to hear him speak so dirty. He must have been really pent up after his trip, losing his usual modesty just from the shaking of your hips and sight of your glorious breasts. He was a _starving_ man, and you were the delectable treat that he needed. Even after that first taste, it was not enough to satisfy his hunger. After all, he was a bit spoiled growing up noble; he had a gourmet taste that required all the finest things, and that included you.

As your fingers continue to comb through his hair, you move one hand down his back. You trace down his spine until you reach the top of his underwear. You slip past to give him a quick grab at his ass, which he reacts with a gasp and loud, wet pop as he pulls off one of your nipples. He moans at the way you tease, squeezing at his perky cheeks until finally tugging the fabric down so you could get to the real prize.

“You can stop holding yourself back, Ferdinand. You must know that I want you by this point…” You are practically whining as you speak, watching the way his underwear scrunches at his thighs, cock now free from its constraints. He sits up, straddling himself between your thighs as he pulls off the undergarments the rest of the way down, tossing them off the bed.

“Oh? I am not so sure, dear.” He says with a wink, moving his hands up to grab your soaked and ruined underwear, gliding them down your legs to throw them off to the side as well. “...Would you be ever kind to tell me exactly what you want from me? I would hate to assume incorrectly.”

You let out a slight huff of annoyance at his taunting, but it dissipates when he wraps a hand around his own cock. You watch as he strokes himself, already dripping precum from the tip just by gazing at your body beneath him. He could get off just like this. Simply staring at you as he rubbed himself to completion. However, that would be a **waste** of his seed. He had a few better ideas than to simply touch himself, so he towers back over you and begins to grind his cock directly against your slick folds.

“ _A-Ahh!_ I...I-” You bite back a few wanton moans as he kept teasing you with his length. You were already so drenched from before, and all this foreplay was making it a breeze for Ferdinand to coat himself nicely and easily for penetration. Not that it would be hard with how your body was practically **begging** him to fill you.

“Hm? What was that, honey? I could not quite make out the words.” He hums, the coyness of his tone rubbing you the wrong way, but not nearly enough to offset the delightful way you kept grinding against him, feeling the tip of his cock nearly slip inside so many times. It’s maddening!

“Oh, hush, I-I want your cock! I... _nngh_ , I want it inside me. _Oooh_ ,...where it belongs, yes?” You look up at him with lidded eyes, chewing on your bottom lip in a pleading fashion.

Your words are the final push, as Ferdinand thrusts forward to push his length deep inside of your pussy. Your legs quickly wrap around his hips, holding onto him around the waist. You slide one arm around around his neck, while the other is quickly grabbed and held by your husband. He squeezes it tightly, reminding you of how much he adores you in the most _sentimental_ of ways. His hips start to stir inside, as he rolls around and allows you to adjust for a few moments.

“G-Goddess,... _hnngh_ , you are always **marvelous**.” Ferdinand whimpers the words, feeling the tight, hot grip of your cunt around his cock. There was no better feeling than it. He leaned forward to kiss you, tasting your lips sensually while he began a gradual pace of thrusting.

Pulling back out, he pumps his cock inside at a slow, but very deep pace. Each time he pressed inside, you felt as if you were whole again. He knew just the way to make you sigh in bliss, moaning into his mouth when he parts his lips to beckon your tongue inside. Tasting you once was not enough, so devouring your tongue in his own mouth was another delicacy. He sucked upon it greedily, as well as your bottom lip while his hips steadily rocked in motion with your own.

The bed begins to creak underneath the two of you as he increases in speed. Snapping forward with his hips, he starts to hit inside much quicker. The urgency of his thrusts has you _gasping_ for a breath, air knocked out of your lungs, while finding a grip in his hair again to pull on. He responds with more forceful pounding inside of you, as he always had quite the turn on for tugging at his pretty copper locks.

“ _Hahhh….mine,....mine…mine._ ” He starts to mumbles under his breath with each thrust, though it is rather hard to hear between the pounding of your heartbeat and the smacking of skin on skin.

“Huh? F-Ferdie?” You ask between the string of moans and whimpers he keeps pouring from your throat. You had merely wanted clarification, but his ego took it as a challenge. As if you were questioning whether or not you truly were his alone.

“ **Mine**!” Ferdinand repeats, much louder and clearer this time as he pulls away his hand from yours. He places both of them upon your hips, grabbing upon them for a steadier grip. “ _Hnngh_ ,...you...you have the name Aegir? Do you...n-not? Answer me!”

He starts to pull you forward to meet with his thrusts, losing his patience. He pounds inside with more force, growling at the way you squeeze around him so tight. He was drowning in the sweet sounds you made. Your breathy moans. The wetness of your pussy. The smacking of your hips together. The squeaking of the bed. It all drove him **wild with lust,** feeling his balls begin to tighten as he chases after his own climax. But not yet. You had to let go first.

“ _Yes! Oh, yes, yes!_ ” You quickly blubber a response, voice raising an octave when he takes your legs and throws them over his shoulders. It was much easier to put all of his weight into his thrusts in this position.

“ **You**. **Are**. **Mine**!” He punctuated each word with a forceful thrust, filling you up with his cock over and over. “I….I chose you,... _oooh_ , you are the o-only one fit for m-me..”

The sudden rush of _possessiveness_ only arouses you further, especially when he reaches a hand down to rub over your clit as he keeps pumping his hips as quickly as he can. Which was quite fast, with the amount of stamina he had. He didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat, but when you were a cavalier, it only made sense that he could last for an incredibly long time. While there were times his arrogance could be overbearing, it was perfect in this very moment. You wanted nothing more than to be the one and only chosen partner for Ferdinand von Aegir. The only one who was _deserving_ to be receiving his sweet loving and desire.

“ _Mmmph_ ,...always. I...I am yours, _a-ahh,_ alone!” You whimper, feeling on the edge. You were not going to last more than a few more moments from the **unforgiving** pace of your husband pounding you into the mattress.

“That’s it... _nnngh_ , you know your place, my,.. _oooh_ ,...beloved.” He growls under his breath, rubbing his thumb much more erratically over your clit. It causes you to throw your head back, ready to burst any second now. “...Cum and I will give you your reward.”

The order shakes you to your very core, and you eagerly obey. It was impossible not to, as your body is overrun with the _euphoria_ of another climax, cumming across his cock as he fucks you through the mind boggling orgasm. Your eyes roll back, and you shut them tight, twitching as he continues to stimulate you with rough thrusts. Finally, he removes his hand from your clit, just to steady his grip once more for his own release. He grits his teeth. Rolling his hips forward just a couple more times before he cannot hold it back any longer.

“Y-Yes! That’s it! _Nngh_ ,...now take it all.” He grunts, pushing himself up to the hilt as his cock throbs inside of you. “T-Take my cum,... _a-ahh_ , y-you are the only one worthy to be **bred** by me.” He nearly snickers with pride, feeling the high of his orgasm overcome him.

Gasping, his cock bursts inside of you, releasing thick, warm loads of cum inside of your pussy. He does not dare move a muscle, wanting to make sure you were stuffed to completion. He could not waste a single drop after all. You were the _perfect_ person for this task. No one else was worthy to be stuffed to the brim with his seed. He stays still once the last bit twitches out, feeling his cock start to soften.

“ _Mhm_ ,..you always take it so well.” He chuckles under his breath, letting your legs back down to the mattress. He gently pulls himself out, watching closely as a stream of cum begins to pour out. He has an annoyed pout, quickly moving to scoop it back and press it inside of you once more. “But you must get better at keeping it inside, dear... _Mhm_ ,...we cannot have you wasting it.”

“S-Sorry…” You whisper, still catching your breath after being so thoroughly railed by your husband. But Ferdinand just smiles sweetly, leaning down to kiss you on top of your sweaty forehead, pushing some hair back from your eyes.

“Shh, we just need more practice.” He hums, moving his hand back down to gently trace over your lower lips. “...After all, you can surely take more than **one measly** round, yes? I cannot be sure you are sufficiently _stuffed_ without at least a minimum of **two rounds** of my seed, hmm?”

He tilts his head to the side, a suggestive smirk on his face. He moves to lie down towards the bottom of the bed, then pats at his hips. You quickly rise up, going to move so that you are now straddling between his muscular thighs, rubbing a hand over his already hardening cock. He sighs happily as you stroke him, swiping your tongue across the tip.

“I’ll be ready in a moment.” Ferdinand says with a little wink. “Now, why not show me how much better you have been getting at riding with my lessons?”

You find yourself eager to do so, wanting nothing more than to bounce on top of his cock and earn your right to be _bred_ over and over by your precious husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I SURE HOPE MY USUAL READERS DON'T SEE THIS LOL-- (It's so indulgent hnngh)  
> But ah, I hope you enjoyed the fic! It was fun to be thirsty for the best redhead boy~  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment! I really appreciate it! <3


End file.
